Bella's Children
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: Edward leaves while Bella is pregnant with his sextuplets. This is not mainly an Edward and Bella story. This story is mainly about the sextuplets.
1. Chapter 1

Information….. Character Guide and Story Plot

Bella has Sextuplets while the Cullen's are gone. Each resembling a Cullen child. Gift and all. Charlie kicks Bella out at the beginning of the pregnancy. They have their own appearances however. They are not all exact replicas. Bella gets changed into a vampire. Five years later the Cullen's return to a big surprise.

Who matches who?

Lillian Crystal Swan…………………..Rosalie

Alexis Clair Swan…………………… Alice

Ramona Susan………………………….Bella

Elliot Timothy………………………….Emmett

Jessie Peter……………………………...Jasper

Edwin Arthur……………………………Edward


	2. The REAL first chapter

A/N Everyone OOC. Charlie is a total jerk, sorry. I do not own Twilight 

Chapter One Sextuplets

Bella

"Get out, Bella" Charlie boomed when I told him I was pregnant. I had to tell him. I was merely days along and I looked about five or six months. I have been felling little nudges for about two days now. I ran upstairs and threw my clothes, a few books, my lap top and my entire life time savings. Charlie didn't look at me when I passed. He just shook his head and muttered something about, how embarrassing it was going to be when people found out I was pregnant. I snorted to myself. _What would you say when you found out my children are going to be part vampire? _I thought coldly to myself.

I dragged my bag out to the truck and climbed in. My little nudger started to nudge. I rubbed my stomach and murmured, "don't worry, I know a place for us to go".

Now that I think about it, my life has now reached an all time low. Edward was gone. He doesn't love me or want me. I must have just been time filler, so he didn't get bored. I am now homeless and pregnant with a half vampire/ half human baby. There was only one place left for me to go and as much as I didn't want to go back there, it was my only option. I was only doing it for my unborn child. He cannot be born on the streets. I drove until I reached the place I was looking for. The Cullen manor looked the same as it did last time I was there. I felt a familiar lump in my throat and warm tears burning my eyes as I made my way up the Cullen's walkway and into the house.

Inside the house was exactly the same, too. The furniture was all accounted for. His grand piano still sat in the living room. I walked over to the refrigerator to find a fully stocked fridge. I waddled over to the sofa and lay down. I eventually fell into an uneven sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the blissful sound of birds chirping. I sat up with some difficulty. I was awfully big. God, maybe I'm having twins. I stood up, scooped up my bags and walked up stairs. I threw my things in the largest room in the house. Carlisle and Esme's room. The room had a huge king sized bed, a white and gold trimmed dresser and a semi-big walk in closet.

I left that room and walked across the hall. Jasper and Alice's old room was filled with old history text-books and diaries. Alice's closet was still filled with all of her clothes. Wait, she left her clothes. Maybe they got new clothes every time they went to a new town. Edward's room was still filled with CD's and books. There were few of my belongings in there as well. Rosalie and Emmett's room was…well, I am never going in _there_ again. The room was filled with costumes, handcuffs and poses of Emmett that I am sure will be a contributing role in any future therapy I will sure need now. I made a point to close that door very quickly. The next room left to explore was Carlisle's study.

The study looked like a home doctor's office. It was exactly the same as the last time I was in here. Even the expensive medical supplies were there. What confused me was the refrigerator right in the middle of the room. I opened the fridge and gasped. Inside the fridge were bottles of clear or foggy liquids with names of drugs on them. There were creams, jells and even shots of liquid sugar. But that was only on the door. The rest of the large fridge was filled with blood. Donated blood, obviously. Wow! They probably had it incase I needed a transfusion while I was at the house. I wasn't _that_ much of a klutz.

My stomach let out a growl and I wondered downstairs. I made myself a very quick macaroni and cheese casserole. After I at I sat down on the sofa and waited. Just like the past few days; I threw up. That's when a thought hit me. It's not about what _I _want; it's about what _my baby_ wants. My baby is half vampire. That means my baby wants blood. I walked up stairs and did one thing I never thought I would do. I drank blood.

*************************************************************************

It's been a month since I arrived at the Cullen's old manor and it was evident that they were not coming back. However at this precise I didn't care. Noting mattered except the pain I was now in. The ripping pain in my lower stomach; it made me imagine what it was like to be ripped to shreds. Blood was now oozing out of my stomach along with babies. Not just one, but _six._ I was so weak at the point I could hardly comprehend anything. I picked up the one that was closest to my hand. It was a boy. My son looked at me with his wide green eyes. He smiled revealing a mouth full of very white teeth. Then he sank his teeth into my weak flesh. I screamed and dropped him. I heard the sound of six babies crying. I couldn't do anything, because fire was now pulsing through my veins. I closed my eyes and let the fire take me.

Wakes up and looks around the house.


	3. The Six of Them

A/N I do NOT own Twilight, but I do own the sextuplets. Story set five years into the future.

Alexis POV

"Mom! Mom, get in here!" I screamed from her bedroom, grinning at the idea of my brother getting in trouble. My mom ran upstairs and into my room before I could blink. "What is it, Alexis?" she demanded. "Elliot is putting blue and pink hair die in our conditioner, again" I exclaimed, emphasising the again. She rolled her eyes and screamed, "Elliot Timothy Swan! Get your but in here this instant and drop that hair dye!" I heard him groan as he came into my room. I share my room with my two sisters, Lillian and Ramona. He came in and whispered, "Rat" before giving mom his, 'I'm innocent, I swear' face. I laughed at his pitiful attempt at innocence. I walked passed him grinning my 'I know what you were doing' face. His face split into a guilty grin and he fell onto his knees. "I'm sorry mommy" he grovelled. I put my bronze hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs. Ramona was sitting at the table, grimacing at her breakfast. "Gee, it's not going to kill you!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me and slowly pulled a spoonful of the cereal into her mouth.

Lillian and Edwin ran downstairs and ate very quickly. Mom was going to be a while with Elliot. Jessi made his way into the living room. He was going to play Guitar Hero and he was going to try to beat Elliot's record. Edwin laughed at the thought. Edwin, like our father Edward, is a mind reader. Edwin apparently has Edward's hair, his face and even the eyes Edward used to have when he was human. Green eyes. I have bronze hair and green eyes, too. But I have mom's face. Elliot has bronze hair, but he has brown eyes. Elliot is really strong. I, well see the future. I ducked as Elliot threw elastic at my head. Lillian sat next to Ramona. Lillian and Jessi both had brown hair, brown eyes. Ramona had brown hair and green eyes. Jessi had the ability to feel and change everyone's emotions. Ramona (like mom) was a mental shield, which means certain nosey brother's can't read _her_ mind. I thought to Edwin who just laughed my comment. Lillian's power in my opinion is the coolest. She can move things with her mind. With that Edwin joined our brothers in the living room.

BPOV

I sat in my room, listening to my six children downstairs, eating breakfast. They all hate eating most human foods. It was hard to believe it had been five years since they were born. Even though they were only five, they looked about twelve or thirteen. It was harder to believe it had been five years since I woke up to my new life.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. My heart was now beating out of my chest practically. It was going so fast, and then it let out one final thump of defeat before stopped altogether. I opened my eyes and gasped at how clearly I was seeing and hearing things. Nestled next to me on the floor were six very perfect babies. They were all pale as vampires. They were gorgeous. I looked at my sleeping children and was filled with a feeling that everything would be okay. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by a crash and a loud thump. Then the sound of breaking glass followed me upstairs. I went downstairs to find that the TV had been thrown out the window. My two sons Jessi and Elliot sitting were sitting on the table shooting me innocent faces. I was surprised to find myself in a rather forgiving mood. "Jessi Peter Swan, if you think that will help you, you are seriously wrong. Now who did this?" I screamed. Elliot and Jessi pointed accusingly to each other. "He did it!" they both chimed at the same time. We weren't getting anywhere with this. "Okay then, A…." "Yes mom" Alexis said running in. "Which of your brothers threw my TV out the window?" I asked, knowing she knew. She grinned and pointed to the dinning room. "Edwin" she simply said. I turned around and screamed, "Edwin Arthur Cullen, get your butt in here, right now!" Edwin ran in and whispered to Alexis, "I hope you know, I will get you for this". Alexis laughed and skipped cheerfully out of the room. "I'd like to see you try brother dearest.

Ramona POV

Elliot and Jessi came into the dining room laughing. "He's in a lot of trouble, isn't he" I said laughing. Elliot and Jessi nodded. "Mom's radiating frustration" Jessie stated. We all burst into laugher. "She's going to be in there for a while, isn't she?" I asked grinning. "No, she isn't. She has to go to school. She'll be leaving in four minutes" Alexis screamed downstairs. I finished eating my crappy cereal and dashed up to my room. Lillian was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, humming to a song I've never heard before. Alexis burst into the room grinning from ear to ear. "What's up, Lexie?" Lillian asked quietly. "I'll tell after mom leaves" she said grinning. "Okay" I murmered focosing on a copy of 'Ann Frank'.

As soon as we heard mom's car pull out of the garage, Alexis sat down beside me and screamed, "everyone get in here, I have an announcement!" Edwin rushed in and said, "It isn't that you know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, is it?" "No, we are getting visitors today". Visitors, oh great. "Do they know where they are going?" I asked making sure they knew they were about to step into a house with six half vampires, half humans. "Yes and no. They don't know about us but they are our grandparents and they are vampires" Alexis started. "They'll be here in two minutes".

Alexis

Just as expected the black Mercadies pulled into the garage. "They're here!" I exclaimed grinning, jumping up and down. We ran from our room and to the kitchen which conected to the garage. The door opened and two very confused vampires walked in. They both had gold eyes like our mother. The male, Carlisle, had blonde hair and looked no older then twenty-four. The female had caremel coloured hair and looked no older then twenty-three. "Hi, Carlisle and Esme" I greated grinning big and pulling the two very shocked vampires into a hug. "Alexis, you're scaring them" Edwin said patting my shoulder.

"Who are you kids?" Carlisle asked quietly. "Why aren't you in school?" I grinned and pulled them into the living room. Once they were seated, my brothers and sisters seated across from them. "To answer your questions, we are Bella Swan's sextoplets. We aren't in school because we are five-years-old and physically twelve-years-old. That is because of our parents. We are half human, half vampire. We grow too fast to be seen on a daily bases by anyone" I explained grinning to them. Carlisle started stuttering, "Th-that means your father is..." "Edward, yup!" I finished for him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "So do you have any gifts?" Esme asked quietly. Edwin nodded and said pointing to us as he mentioned our names, "I read minds, Alexis sees the future, Jessi is an empath, Ramona and mom are mental shields and Lillian move things with her minds". Elliot feeling offended for not being mentioned. "Hey, I'm extra strong and I'm Elliot". Carlisle and Esme just stared at us. "Esme, your phones gonna ring in a few seconds" I let her know just as her phone rang.

"Esme, where are you? What happened? I can't see you guys!" a frantic voice on the other end exclaimed. I snatched the phone from Esme and said in a chipper voice, "hi Aunt Alice. Don't worry, you can't see them because we half human, half vampire and their futures are now co-mingled with ours. I can't wait to meet you guys. See you in a few minutes". I passed the phone back to Esme who looked shocked. "Yeah, I'll see you soon" Esme said hanging up. I knew who was coming. Our aunts Alice and Rosalie, our uncles Jasper and Emmett and our father Edward. We share their gifts and personalities. I have Alice's gift. Edwin has our father's, Jessie has Jaspers, Lillian has Rosalie's and Elliot has Emmett's.

A silver Volvo pulled into the garage and the rest of our family ran into the living room, looking fearful and defensive. Edward gasped as he read my mind like a book. "That's right, daddy" I said walking over to him and hugging him. Aunt Alice was going to ask what was going on but I stopped her before she could even open her mouth. "We are Bella and Edward's picture perfect sextoplets".


	4. We Are Family

Elliot POV

Priceless. The look on their faces was priceless. I just had to take advantage of the moment. We did some akward introductions and sat in the living room. "So, why are you here?" I asked quietly. Carlisle looked at us and said "we wanted to check on Bella, secretly. We weren't expecting to find Bella and Edward's children. By the way, where is Bella?" We looked at each other, shrugged and the six of us said, "school". The Cullen's looked puzzled. Edwin stood up and said, "after were were born, Elliot bit mom. Which was good because she would have died if he didn't". Carlisle beamed and said "You guys are venomous?" Lillian scowled and said, "the boys are. For now. When we turn seven we are going to become full vampires, so we will have venom then".

The room became silent and tense for a few minutes. Until however the door opened and mom walked in. "Oh yeah, it's lunch time. Mom comes to check on us at lunch time" Alexis explained.

Edwin

In the few minutes of silence, the room was filled with crazy thoughts.

_Children! Six children! Like I didn't feel guilty enough. Edward_

_Oh boy, nieces and neiphews. Oh boy. Eddie Boy's in trouble. Emmett_

_Six nieces and neiphews to dress-up and my sister! What a perfect day!. Alice_

_Spider Man, Spider Man, In the nieborhood, spider man. Alexis_

_Half vampire, half human. I didn't know that was even possible! I have so many questions! Carlisle_

I tried to figure out what Alexis was hiding. However I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and mom walking in. "You! what are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Edward stood up and said, "can we talk, alone?" Mom looked at us and said, "kid's why don't you go up to your rooms?" The six of us stood up and ran to our rooms. Elliot and Jessie sat on the floor with a deck of cards. "What are you playing?" I asked sitting down beside my brothers. "Cheat" Elliot stated grinning his dimpled grin. "Deal me in" I stated. I heard thoughts outside the door and called, "come in!" Jasper and Emmett walked into our room and sat down on Elliot's bed. "Well if it isn't our uncles. What brings you to this part of the house?" Elliot asked. "Did you come to lose all of your money?" I asked boldly, hiding my cards from Elliot who convieniently leant back. "Is that a challenge?" Emmett asked whipping out his wallet. "It is, if you're brave enough" Elliot said grinning. "Quite yapping and start dealling" I exclaimed putting my own wad of money into the middle.

Bella

Edward is back. The love of my life. Wait, what am I thinking? He doesn't love me. My kids went up stairs to their rooms, followed by Edward's family. "Bella, I am so sorry!" Edward exclaimed, running his hair through his bronze hair. "Sorry, for what, telling me you didn't love me. Leaving me raise your children" I started, emotions running through me. "Bella, I'm sorry, I thought I was keeping you safe" he said looking at the ground. "I figured you could live a normal, vampire free life without me in the picture. I lied telling you I didn't love you. I tried living without you but my life a lifeless, pathetic existence. Please forgive me?" I thought the moment I saw him, I would be angry and frustrated. Now that I am face-to-face with him it wasn't anger, hurt or pain. It was love. "I forgive you!" I stated pulling him into a powerful kiss. A kiss that I've been waiting five years to have. The kiss of my childrens' father. The kiss from my true love.


End file.
